Build:Team - Balthazar FFF Zaishen Trapper
This build is made to Fast Farm Balthazar Faction points in Zaishen Elite or Zaishen Challenge using a team of Ranger Trappers that spam traps and vanquish the opposing party in seconds The Composition Triple Trapper Team /' '-Echo Trapper- ''(QZ)'' /' '-Smoke Trapper- ''(EW)'' /' '-Spike Trapper- ''(FS)'' and /' '-Savannah Nuker-''' '''or /' '-Ritual Lord Wrangler-''' Dual Trapper Team /' '-Spike Trapper- (FS)' '/' '-Spike Trapper- (FS)' '/' '-Renewal Nuker-''' /' '-Wanderlust Wrangler-''' The Trappers prof=ranger/any wild=12+1+3 exper=12+3SpeedOptionalTrapTrapTrapTrapOptionalUnguent/build Echo Trapper (QZ) ---- prof=ranger/mesmer wild=12+1+3 exper=12+3SpeedMimicryEchoEchoTrapTrapZephyrUnguent/build Focus Trapper (EW) ---- prof=ranger/any wild=12+1+3 exper=9+3 beast=9+3SpeedFocusTrapTrapTrapTrapWindUnguent/build Smoke Trapper (TX) ---- prof=ranger/any wild=12+1+3 exper=9+3 beast=9+3SpeedTrapTrapTrapTripwireNestToxicityUnguent/build Spike Trapper (WN) ---- prof=ranger/warrior wild=12+1+3 exper=9+3 tactic=9SpeedTrapTrapTrapTrapDefenseWinnowingUnguent/build Spike Trapper (FS) ---- prof=ranger/necromancer wild=12+1+3 exper=9+3 curse=9SpeedTrapTrapTrapof PainArmorSoilUnguent/build Equipment * '''Armor **Full Radiant. **3 Superior runes as listed above. **Fill with attunement. * Weapons ** +20 energy staff, Insightful staff of Endurance with "Hale and Hearty" Inscription. Role-Specific Usage * Your job is to cast these nature rituals: FS, QZ, EW, & TX. ** Cast them as soon as you enter the arena. ** If you come up against melee before they get to you step behind your traps and cast it. ** If you come up against a caster group, cast your traps (you should be able to get about 2 or 3 of each) then run to the back wall and cast. The Nukers prof=E/any fir=12+1+3 ene=12+3of SacrificeShowerOptionalInvocationOptionalof RestorationAttunementOptional/build Renewal Nuker ---- prof=E/any fir=12+1+3 ene=12+3of SacrificeShowerof RenewalInvocationFireballof RestorationAttunementFlame/build Savannah Nuker ---- prof=E/Mo fire=12+1+3 energy=12+3 healing=3of SacrificeShowerHeatInvocationHeatBreezeAttunementof Coals/build Equipment * Armor **Full Radiant. **2 Superior runes as listed above. **Fill with attunement. * Weapons ** +20 energy staff, Insightful staff of Endurance with "Hale and Hearty" Inscription. Role-Specific Usage * Your job is to cast MS/RI/SH. ** Make sure to cast meteor showers on necromancers during mixed groups. ** Cast Fire Attunement when the battle starts and Aura of Restoration when the opposing team gets close. ** Cast in the following cycle - GoS=>MS=>MS=>GoR=>RI=>RI The Spirit Lords prof=Rt/any SpawningPower=8+1+3 Communing=12+3 ChannelingMagic=10+3BondOptionalBloodsongPainAnguishShadowsongOptionalOptional/build Ghostly Might Spirits ---- prof=Rt/any SpawningPower=8+1+3 Communing=12+3 ChannelingMagic=10+3Bondof Ghostly MightBloodsongPainAnguishShadowsongDissonanceof Creation/build Ritual Lord Spirits ---- prof=Rt/any SpawningPower=8+1+3 Communing=12+3 ChannelingMagic=10+3BondLordBloodsong@19Pain@19Anguish@19Shadowsong@19Disenchantment@19of Creation/build Soul Twisting Spirits ---- prof=Rt/any SpawningPower=8+1+3 Communing=12+3 ChannelingMagic=10+3BondTwistingBloodsongPainAnguishShadowsongSoulRift/build Wanderlust Spirits ---- prof=Rt/ranger SpawningPower=8+1+3 Communing=12+3 ChannelingMagic=10+3BondWanderlustBloodsongPainAnguishShadowsongEarthbindQuickness/build Equipment * Armor **Full Radiant. **3 Superior runes as listed above. **Fill with attunement. * Weapons ** +20 energy staff, Insightful staff of Endurance with "Hale and Hearty" Inscription. Role-Specific Usage * Your job is to summon Binding Rituals. ** Summon them as soon as you enter the arena. ** Spirits should be spread across the middle of area where characters spawn at start. ***'Do not placed on the trap line!' ** You don't want the attackers to turn away from the trap line. The Overview Team Usage * The specific roles should be assigned before entering. * Every person should lay as many traps as possible. * Foe Specific tactics: ** Against melee step back just behind your traps. The traps will kill them almost instantly. ** Against casters (degeneration/OF Eles/mix) run to the back of the map just before they get to you and activate Troll Unguent. Often there will be stragglers, run up to them and trap them to death. Another suggestion is to run up a little bit and lay traps after the gates open when it's a caster group. Counters * Opposing party is not completely affected by your traps. Possible to beat, but harder. * Lack of FS (Frozen Soil) that will keep the other party from resurrecting fallen members. * Mixed teams, possible but harder. Variants * ''- if you don't have Trapper's Speed'' * ''- damage and knockdown (if crippled) are nice, but damage and conditions from other traps in build above are preferred.'' * ''- only use if you have no other traps at all. No damage and Barbed already causes cripple.'' * ''- instead of Troll Unguent for group heal at the trap line (troll for each trapper is preferrable).'' * ''- winnow or another spirit is taken instead of FS (read Usage for placement) - at least one backup FS should still be in group.'' - * - increases duration of wonderlust and spiked trap. * - for damage and interrupts. * - for more energy management. * - for more energy management. * - for more energy management. Notes * In this way you can get lots of Balthazar faction points very fast (each round will approximately grant you 360 faction and takes about 2 minutes). * From the Zaishen Elite you can only gain 6000 Balthazar Faction per day. * In Zaishen Challenge you can only earn 2,000 Balthazar faction per day. Faction earned here will also count against the Zaishen Elite cap. * It is not uncommon to die when up against groups of 8 OF eles, or a mixed group. * Offensive spirits does very well at defeating mixed groups. * Duo nuker can handle mixed group much more effectively.